Car-Vex
Car-Vex is a Kryptonian from the planet Krypton. She was part of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild under General Zod and followed him in his quest to overthrow the Kryptonian Law Council and later to re-establish a Kryptonian race on the planet Earth. Biography Earlier Life Car-Vex was engineered on the planet Krypton in the Genesis Chamber as a Soldier designed to operate in the Warrior Guild. She later joined the ranks under their Commanding Officer General Zod. When Zod created the Sword of Rao movement to depose the Kryptonian Law Council, Car-Vex followed her leader's actions. These actions ultimately led to Zod and his officers being arrested at the House of El Citadel and placed in the Phantom Zone. When Krypton exploded, the prisoners in the Phantom Zone were released and explored the universe looking for signs of life in hope of finding the Growth Codex, stolen earlier by Jor-El. Arrival on Earth After Kal-El activated an ancient Scout Ship on the planet Earth, Zod and his troops followed the signal and sent a message out across the planet demanding Kal-El be turned over to them otherwise the planet would perish. After Lois Lane and Kal-El were brought aboard Black Zero, they had their minds probed for information regarding the wereabouts of the Codex. After Lois had her mind read, Car-Vex escorted her to a holding cell inside the ship. Jor-El assisted Lois in escaping the Black Zero after his AI was released from the House of El Command Key, which was when Car-Vex came at Lane and Jor-El with her Energy Pistol. Jor-El closed the doors in front of her, knocking her weapon out of her hand. When Lois Lane tried escaping from Black Zero in an escape pod, Car-Vex tried to stop her but Lois kicked her out before closing the door and ejecting the pod. Car-Vex shot at the pod, damaging it. When Zod, Faora and Nam-Ek all returned from their initial failure to retrieve the codex from Earth, Car-Vex was present as Jax-Ur announced he had located the codex within Kal-El's individual cells. After launching the World Engine, Car-Vex was aboard Black Zero above Metropolis when a C-17 carrying Kal-El's Spaceship was crashed into Black Zero creating a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone sucking all including Car-Vex in. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Car-Vex has special abilities that enhance her physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. Her physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. She also has separate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Weaknesses Although appearing to be invincible and potentially immortal under the rays of a yellow G-type main-sequence star, Car-Vex still has several exploitable weaknesses. *'Red Sun Radiation' - when exposed to the radiation of a red giant star (much like Krypton's Rao), Car-Vex is immediately drained of all of her powers, with her being unable to charge herself back up while still under such a sun. While within Black Zero, the atmospheric conditions of which contain a red sun's radiation, she is likewise stripped of all of her powers. *'New Planetary Atmosphere' - If she were exposed to Earth's atmosphere, Car-Vex would be agonized by the new environment and the acuteness of her senses. Given time, however, her body would have adapted the new environment, much like Zod's did shortly before the latter's final battle with Kal-El. *'Beings of Equal Power' - Beings of comparable incalculable might, such as other Kryptonians, can generate enough force that can knock out, injure and even kill Car-Vex, breaking through her invulnerability without the need of kryptonite. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) Trivia *Like Ro-Zar Car doesn't have a full female name. External Links * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonian Category:Military Category:Phantom Zone prisoners Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super breath Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with arctic breath Category:Characters with x-ray vision Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Superman Villains Category:Villains Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with telescopic vision